


Sólo por esta vez.

by Allech



Category: Original Work
Genre: Considerable Age Gap, Cosas melosas, Handholding, How Do I Tag, M/M, no se que poner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allech/pseuds/Allech
Summary: Allech es un demonio que se enamoró de un joven humano, Isa.Está más que claro que la diferencia de edad es... enorme.Eso le genera bastante pánico por la relación, por como él podría sentirse.Sin embargo, toda emoción negativa que sienta se esfuma inmediatamente ni bien ve a su amado.... Isa realmente es su salvación.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Charater
Kudos: 4





	Sólo por esta vez.

Es viernes por la mañana en la ciudad de Londres. Como siempre, sus calles están atestadas de gente, de automóviles, de unidades de transporte público, entre otras cosas. Aún así, el tráfico no estaba lento y no se percibía mal humor entre las personas como en otros días. Incluso el clima cooperaba: durante toda esta semana habría temperaturas agradables y sol.

Si tan solo el trabajo fuese como el clima.

Inspirando profundamente y suspirando después, cierto empresario se recuesta sobre el respaldo de su silla. Miró al gran ventanal de su oficina, solo para ver algo distinto a la pantalla de la computadora por unos minutos. La vista era realmente hermosa, si fuera por él, se quedaría horas simplemente admirando. No era más que otros edificios más bajos, gente (muy pequeña, por la altura a la que se encontraba su oficina), autos y uno que otro espacio verde, pero él se entretiene con cosas simples.

–¿Señor Michaels?

Suena una voz conocida, y después de un par de golpes suaves en la puerta, se asoma detrás de ella una cara pálida, también conocida. Una vez más desvía su mirada, esta vez hacia la nueva persona: su secretaria, que parece estar tan exhausta como él. Hace un gesto con las manos para que pase, y se levanta de su escritorio para ir al dispenser, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua fresca. Ante la expresión sorprendida de la joven, sonríe y habla con un tono calmado.

–Sé que te leíste ese informe al menos cinco veces para hacer un resumen apropiado, y lo aprecio muchísimo. Así que bebe, que aún tenemos un día bastante largo.

Ella le sonríe de regreso, y acepta el ofrecimiento, para después exponer el resumen de los papeles que traía. Allech escuchó atentamente, yendo de vez en cuando a buscar más agua para ambos porque con sólo oír lo que le contaban, ya se estaba cansando. Al terminar, le ofreció asiento a su secretaria, mientras él estiraba un poco las piernas.

No lo iba a decir por educación, pero sentía el trasero cuadrado de tanto estar sentado.

–Ah, y por cierto… Alguien quiere verlo, señor.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

–Ehh… creo que su nombre es Isa.

Isa.

Ni bien ella terminó de decir ese nombre, el rojo se les subió a las mejillas, e inmediatamente intentó esconder el rostro mirando hacia otro lado. Obviamente la joven notó esto, pues era muy observadora, pero no hizo más que sonreír. Su jefe era demasiado adorable a veces.

–Hago que pase, supongo.

–S-S… í…

Con esa afirmación pronunciada de manera rara, la chica se levantó, despidiéndose del más alto con una reverencia, y desapareció por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Al rato escucha dos voces conocidas: la de ella, y… la de él. Inspira profundo nuevamente, esta vez no de aburrimiento o cansancio, sino de nervios.

Lo sabe, por Dios, ella lo sabe. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué vino? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?  
No dijo nada, ¿No? No, él no escuchó nada, de hecho, la vio sonreír, pero… por Dios, ¿qué pensará de él? ¡Isa es tan joven y tan… Isa! Por Dios, por Dios, por Dios y Satán y todos sus ángeles-.

–Allech.

Da un respingo al escuchar su nombre. Tras cesar el golpeteo en el suelo con su pie, levanta la mirada e inhala de sorpresa al reconocer a quien se paraba frente a él; Isa, con una expresión algo preocupada en su rostro. Verlo estresado ha de ser normal para él, pero no de esta manera. Estaba sudando.

–¿Qué pasa, amorcito?

Aaagh y le dice asíííí. 

Intenta responderle varias veces, pero todo intento queda en “eh” y “ah”. Hasta que se toma unos minutos para respirar y calmarse. Luego de un suspiro particularmente largo, logra mirarlo a los ojos, y hablando bajo, le contesta al fin.

–Nada, es… ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Pasó algo en casa?

–No… sólo quería verte.

Gritó internamente.  
–… Ah…

Él e Isa están “saliendo”. Decidió no formalizar la relación aún por los padres del menor y, no se siente muy orgulloso por esto, por la opinión de sus compañeros. Si bien en su apariencia no se notaba (mucho), la diferencia de edad era mucha… y realmente no sabía si quería conocer a los padres del chico, eh… sería muy incómodo. Así que por ahora tenían esto, y si ignoraba por un momento todas sus inseguridades… Está más que feliz, porque lo ama, lo ama demasiado, y está feliz de que haya correspondido sus sentimientos.

–Y-Yo… yo también quería verte. De hecho, estaba por decirte por mensaje si querías, eh…

–¿Si quería?...

–Salir. Después de que termine el trabajo. Por ahí a las cinco.

Prácticamente escupió esa palabra, volviendo su mirada al suelo. Por un rato al menos, porque todo lo que quiere hacer por el momento es mirarlo, porque con sólo verlo siente que el día pasaría rapidísimo, y que no importaba cuánto trabajo le diesen, él lo terminaría todo, porque al final estará con él y eso es lo único que quiere.

… Ah, quién diría que una sola persona tendría tal efecto en él.

–Claro que quiero salir contigo, precioso.

No pudo contener una sonrisa, ama cuando se refiere a él de esa manera. En realidad, ama todo del menor, pero especialmente eso.  
El día transcurrió de manera tranquila, no fue tan feo como él lo anticipaba. Al final de su jornada laboral, baja de la oficina hasta el piso donde está el resto de sus compañeros, despidiéndose de todos y deseándoles un buen fin de semana. Mientras se retiran, ve entre el tumulto a su secretaria, aparentemente despidiéndose de alguien. Luego, sus miradas de encuentran, y ella se dirige hacia él.

Esto inmediatamente le genera pánico, pues se encuentra junto a Isa, e intenta buscar un lugar donde esconderse, pero falla de manera miserable, porque ni bien divisa un escritorio, ella lo toma del brazo.

–Ahaha, jamás.

Tragó saliva.

Isa está muy tranquilo para lo que representa la situación. Demasiado tranquilo. 

–Jefe, si cree que no sé de esto, lo sé hace mil. Me encontré varias veces con él afuera, y la verdad, lo felicito. Es un chico realmente adorable.

–Ah, haha… gracias…

–Bueno, ahora me retiro. O, mejor dicho, nos retiramos. Estoy algo ocupada, al igual que usted. –Hace su despedida clásica, y se toma de la mano con una mujer que la estaba esperando cerca de la salida, sonriendo ampliamente.

–Oh vaya, no me esperaba eso.

–¿No? ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿No se lee en toda mi persona que los hombres no son mi cosa?

–No no, pensé que estarías con la otra.

–Oh, jajaja. No, no. Al final no quedamos en nada.

–Bueno, mejor, a kilómetros se veía que no era la indicada.

–HAHAHA. Qué malo es, señor.

–¿Qué? Es la verdad. Bueno, ve con ella, que te está esperando. ¡Disfruten el fin de semana!

Ambas parejas se retiran del edificio, Allech cerrando las puertas con llave detrás de sí, sonriendo a su secretaria antes de ir por caminos separados. Él se queda un rato frente a la sede de la empresa, evitando la mirada de Isa por un momento, hasta que decide bien las palabras que iba a decir.

–Uh… ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

–Ah…

Sonríe levemente al ver los ojos de su amor brillar mientras decide los posibles lugares donde podrían ir. Vocaliza varias veces, cada una de ellas le genera una punzada de dolor en el pecho de lo adorable que es. ¿Es posible morir de ternura? Con la existencia de Isa, seguramente sí.

–¿Podemos ir… al Todomoda?

Bueno, conoce muchos lugares, pero ese no. No obstante, no dirá nada, si su Isa quiere ir, pues irán. 

–Claro– Quedó en silencio por un momento, porque recordó que… bueno, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de dónde queda ese tal Todomoda. –Ah, sí. ¿Me das tu celular? Para poner el Maps.

–Sí, ten. –Mientras su pareja colocaba la ruta en la aplicación, él buscó en sus bolsillos la llave de su auto. Tras dar con ellas, observó a Isa para ver cómo iba con lo que estaba haciendo. Justo a tiempo para ver su hermosa sonrisa, y que le sea devuelto su celular.  
Habían intentado salir antes, pero ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo, él por trabajo y el joven por sus responsabilidades, que aún desconocía. El hecho de que desconozca tantos datos de él le hace sentirse aterrorizado. ¿Siquiera está siendo una buena pareja? ¿Isa se siente cómodo con él? ¿Le corresponderá?...

–Allech.

Respingó al escuchar su nombre, y regresó su atención a su pareja, de nuevo con una mirada algo preocupada. Recientemente tendía a distraerse cavilando cualquier cosa, especialmente si se trataba de Isa. No se notaba en su apariencia, pero la diferencia de edad era bastante. Temía que el menor esté malinterpretando sus sentimientos, y que él los esté tomando mal, también.

–… Te andas poniendo así últimamente. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí… sólo estaba pensando en el trabajo. Tengo una semana bastante pesada.

Mentía. Era una semana relajada, y lo agradecía, pero no quería molestar al menor con inseguridades que no debería tener. Se supone que al ser mayor sabe lidiar bien con sus emociones. Se supone.

–Bueno, vamos antes de que se haga más tarde.

–Oki.

En ese momento, estuvo a punto de tomar la mano del menor. No obstante, dudó, y optó por ponerla en su bolsillo. Él está acostumbrado al contacto físico, porque bueno, su hermano ha hecho un excelente trabajo asfixiándolo en abrazos y cariño todos los días, sin falta. Pero no puede decir lo mismo del menor. Cuando recibió una mirada de parte de él por ese casi-gesto, simplemente sonrió, y desvió el tema. 

–El auto está en el estacionamiento, vamos.

Isa lo siguió en silencio, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero se quedó con lo que era por ahora: silencio, momento en el que no tenía que estar planeando qué decir o hacer. Sí, eso de tener que pensarlo era algo que él hacía por cavilar sobre casi todo, pero no puede evitarlo. Inconscientemente, inspira y suspira, cansado de sí mismo. El otro notó esto, pero como Allech, decide no decir nada, usar el silencio de la misma manera en que lo hizo él.

Ninguno lo sabe, pero piensan tanto el uno en el otro.

El empresario emite un pequeño “hm” al reconocer su automóvil, destrabando las puertas del mismo con la llave. El parpadeo de luces llama la atención de Isa, y se queda estático por un momento. Allech se dio cuenta, pero comentó algo al respecto sólo después de salir del lugar donde estaba estacionado. Salió a medias, observando al menor por encima del techo.

–¿Pasó algo, Isa?

Al escuchar su nombre, el menor parece volver en sí, llevando su atención al contrario. Abre la boca para hablar, pero se queda silencioso por un minuto.

–… ¿Isa?

–¿Ese es tu auto? –Un Ford Territory del año.

Hablan y ríen al unísono al escucharse, Allech rasca su nuca mientras desvía la mirada, Isa aclara la voz. Cualquier tensión que pudo haber habido se desvanece, porque bueno, Allech no dejó de reírse por lo bajo, el menor lo escucha y hace un gesto como para que deje de hacerlo.

–Ya, ya, no es como si nunca haya visto un buen auto.

–Hmmm, did you though?

–No me hables en takataka.

–Perdón.

–Bueno, ahora sí vamos.

Abrió la puerta del acompañante, subiéndose y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. Salieron del estacionamiento, y estuvieron en un tranquilo silencio con música de una radio de fondo, hasta que…

–Pfff… ¡Hahaha!  
Isa directamente le dio un golpe en el hombro. Para su desgracia, eso sólo hizo que se ría más.

— 

«Ha llegado a destino.»

Desconecta la aplicación Google Maps, y se toma un minuto para ver a dónde los había llevado. Era un shopping mall, aparentemente el “Todomoda” que Isa quería visitar era un local dentro de éste. Hm, conoce el mall, pero rara vez lo visitó, quizás una o dos veces por reuniones laborales. No le fue difícil encontrar un lugar para estacionar. Bajó del auto, y esperó a que el menor hiciera lo mismo antes de cerrar las puertas. Automáticamente las ventanas subieron, lo cual saca un “huh” de él.

–Eh… ¿Tu conoces el lugar? Yo habré venido aquí una o dos veces. Ni idea donde estará el… coso ese que dices.

–Haha, eh… creo que recuerdo donde está. En todo caso no nos viene mal un paseo.

–¿Cita no intencional, dices?

–Exacto.

Miró por un momento su vestimenta. Es su traje de trabajo, quizás un poco muy formal para la ocasión. Igual, haber ido a casa no habría hecho diferencia alguna, puesto que no tiene ropa casual o informal. Todavía no le ve el problema a eso. Aprovechó para mirar por ahí mientras caminaban por los extensos pasillos del mall, distraído por las luces y las vidrieras repletas de todo tipo de cosas, de vez en cuando un precio o algún artículo llamaba su atención. Pero más que nada, ambos estaban concentrados en como las luces se reflejaban en los ojos del otro. Mirándose a escondidas, de vez en cuando, dándose cuenta una y otra vez que estaban ridículamente enamorados, y cuánto les hacía feliz estar juntos.

–Oh, ¡Ahí está!

La voz de Isa hace que Allech desvíe la mirada de una vidriera hacia la que el otro señalaba. Era un lugar algo grande, significativamente rosa pero no demasiado, con el nombre del local en letras grandes y estilizadas. Hm, buen diseño. No distinguía bien de lejos las cosas que vendían, pero entendía por qué podían gustarle a su pareja.

Brillitos por todos lados y cosas lindas.

…  
Isa es tan precioso…

–Vamos entonces.

Sonriéndole con ternura, dejó que vaya primero, saludando al vendedor tras entrar. Ciertamente las cosas que vendían llamaban la atención, no sólo por los brillos y colores, sino porque eran buenos. Por ahí en una góndola donde había montones de lapiceras de distintos colores, vio una llamada “Pony boxeador”. No hay mejor nombre para esa cosa, porque literalmente era eso. Una lapicera de pony boxeador.

De más está decir que tomó dos, ya sabe a quién le encantará eso.

Él esperó a Isa cerca de la caja mientras compraba, charlando de manera casual con el vendedor. Al cabo de unos minutos, lo ve como comparando dos objetos, y ladea la cabeza un poco. ¿Será por el precio?  
Pfff.

–Ah, ya vuelvo. Primero, todo lo que él traiga, cóbralo aquí.  
Sacó su billetera, y de ella extrajo su tarjeta de crédito. Black.  
Rio por lo bajo al ver al vendedor formar una expresión de sorpresa por milésimas de segundos, pero los suficientes para verla.

–¿Qué sucede, Isa? –Se acercó lo más casualmente posible al menor, notando su expresión.

–Ah, nada, es que…–Definitivamente es por el precio.

–No te preocupes por eso. Puedo pagarlo sin problemas.

–Pero todo es para mí, yo debería…

–De ninguna manera. La idea fue mía, así que de absolutamente todo lo que quieras hoy, me encargo yo.

–Pero…  
Se tomó la libertad de poner su mano en la mejilla de Isa, acariciándola con suavidad.

–Pero nada. Amor, usaría todas mis ganancias de este año, el siguiente y el que viene si es para tenerte bien. Así que ven, lleva todo lo que quieras. A menos que quieras que lo lleve yo.

Allech aparte de rico y bueno, era un cabeza dura importante. Aprendió durante estos últimos tiempos a no llevarle la contraria cuando se decide en algo, porque no va a cambiar de opinión nunca. Así que hizo eso mismo, quizás con un poco de culpa. Sin embargo, el mayor estaba absurdamente feliz (a pesar de que diga que le cuesta expresar emociones, siempre las tiene a flor de piel), no quería cambiar eso.

Llevó entonces su canasto considerablemente lleno, colocándolo en la caja.  
El vendedor ojeó todas las cosas, y empezó a registrarlas. El precio subía, pero Allech estaba completamente distraído, revisando su celular por si había algún correo importante o aviso de parte de su secretaria. 

Eventualmente recibe un ticket del vendedor, y se despide de manera cordial, juntando las bolsas. Demasiadas, pero las juntó todas. Quizás pesaban un poco… mucho, pero podía con ellas. No quiere hacer que su “Amorcito”, como lo tiene agendado en celular con algunos corazones, cargue con nada.

–Hmm, aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de llevarte de regreso. ¿Quieres ir al parque? Hay uno cerca.

–Ah, suena bien. Vamos.

Pasaron por otro negocio a comprar algo para comer y beber antes de irse. Después de poner todo en el baúl de su auto, se dirigieron al parque, que no estaba a muchas cuadras del shopping. Al ser un día tranquilo, había gente, pero lograron encontrar un lugar sin mucha gente, y cerca del lago.  
Abrió los refrescos, pasándole el primero a su pareja, sonriéndole. Las vistas que ofrece el lago son hermosas, pero no quiere sacar su vista del rostro de Isa. Así que para no parecer acosador o algo por el estilo, comenta algo casual.

–¿Te gustó este día?  
La vista de Isa tragando y limpiándose la boca antes de hablar le pareció sumamente adorable.

–Sí. ¿Y a ti?

–Bueno, a mí me gusta cualquier día que pase contigo, pero sí. Me gustó mucho este día.

–Hahaha…

Desvió la mirada hacia el lago por un momento. Sonríe un poco más, porque el sol comenzaba a ponerse, y teñía el cielo de un precioso color anaranjado. Las aguas tranquilas del lago reflejaban al astro mayor, dándole un aire de pintura a la escena, tan perfecta que hasta tenía aves volando por ahí y un pequeño grupo de patos nadando.

Ah, tiene una idea.

–Isa… ¿Puedo tomarte una foto?  
Inmediatamente preparó el celular y ojitos de cachorrito para que el menor no pueda negarse.

–Ah… Bueno. ¿Dónde?

–Ahí, ahí.

Señaló directamente frente a él. Cuando Isa se levantó y se puso ahí, poniendo la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás vio, realmente no pudo sacar la foto, porque se quedó admirando a la persona que era el amor de su vida.

Sintió presión en el pecho, y notó que había olvidado respirar. En lugar de sacar la foto, lentamente se puso de pie, dejando el celular donde antes había estado sentado. Sin decir nada (porque en verdad no podía), lo miró fijo a los ojos, e hizo algo que posiblemente cause que reciba un golpe.

Hm, no importa cuántos golpes reciba, este momento no se lo perdería por nada en el mundo.  
Puso una mano en la mejilla del menor, levantando con delicadeza su rostro, para que lo mire también.

–¿A-Allech?...  
Le dedica una sonrisa, antes de agacharse levemente para unir sus labios en un suave beso. Cerró sus ojos en ese momento, para ignorar todo lo demás a su alrededor. Continuó con el ósculo hasta que sus pulmones le reclamaron aire. Acarició la mejilla de Isa tras separarse, sonriendo algo más al abrir sus ojos y ver su expresión, mezcla poética entre sorpresa, vergüenza, nerviosismo y unas cuantas emociones más. 

–Lo siento… debí haberte avisado o pedido permiso, pero no podía perder ese momento. Te veías… realmente hermoso.

–A-Ahh… B-Bueno…

–Hahaha.

Mientras el menor procesaba lo que sucedió, él mira su reloj, e inspira al ver la hora. Los padres de él volvían a las ocho. Eran las siete y media pasadas, realmente no quería dejar una mala impresión en ellos.

–Isa… Creo que debería llevarte a casa. Son las siete y media.

–¿Eh? Pero si dijeron a las ocho…

–Los padres son un enigma. No quiero llegar al mismo tiempo que ellos y que te vean bajando de mi auto…

–¿Huh? ¿Por qué?

–… Me despellejarán.  
Isa lo pensó por un momento. Tiene razón, sí. Principalmente porque le había dicho que iba a salir con amigos, no con su novio, que tiene un auto de alta gama del año.

–Sí. Vamos entonces.  
Dieron uno o dos pasos hasta el auto, y el mayor se detuvo de manera abrupta, lo que llamó la atención del otro.

–¿Allech? ¿Pasa algo?

–Uh…  
Pensó por bastante rato lo que iba a pedir, aunque no tenga sentido, porque ya había hecho algo “peor”. Mejor para él.

–¿Puedo… sostener tu mano?

–… ¿Eh?

–Eh… Quiero hacerlo. De hecho, quise todo el día. Pero… no sabía si querrías, eh- no te gusta mucho el contacto físico…  
Se quedó por un rato ahí, y ante el silencio de Isa, se sonrojó, bajando el rostro.

–Está bien si no quier…  
Sintió la calidez de la mano del menor sobre la propia, y sonrió.

En silencio avanzaron hacia el auto, donde Allech volvió a demostrar ser extra, abriendo como si fuera un mayordomo la puerta del acompañante, lo que provocó risas en su amado.

El viaje de regreso incluyó música bonita y charlas melosas entre ambos, que consistieron en Allech mirando de repente a Isa y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, cuán hermoso era, o cuán feliz estaba de tenerlo, y cosas así. Cosas que dejaban un bello color carmesí en las mejillas del menor. Cosas que hacían que lo ame más, cosa que creía imposible, pero he ahí él.

Llegaron al poco tiempo, y estacionó frente a la casa, ayudándole a bajar las cosas. Miró a sus alrededores para comprobar que los padres de su pareja no habían llegado, para poder despedirse de él.

–¿Tu hermano está en casa?

–Sí, le dije que venga a ayud…

–PERO POR QUÉ.

–¿Qué? ¡No podré llevar todo esto!

–P-Pero… me verá- eh- tus padres-

–Ah… cierto…  
No tuvo mucho tiempo para improvisar, porque el hermano menor de Isa bajó a abrir la puerta, como le habían pedido. Se miraron fijamente por un minuto…

–¿No necesita que lo ayude con eso, señor?  
El menor lo miró, e hizo todo lo posible para no reírse. ¿Un taxi? ¿En serio?

–No, no. Con esto está bien, muchas gracias. Eh… tome.  
Puso en su mano unos billetes, lo que hizo que Allech levante una ceja y lo mire.

–Fue agradable el viaje, muy cómodo. Siga así.

. . .  
Este joven.

–Oh, bueno… gracias, haha.

Guardó el dinero en su saco. Se lo devolvería cuando se vuelvan a encontrar.

Su mirada permaneció en Isa mientras su hermano lo ayudaba a meter las cosas a la casa. En un momento, sus miradas se encuentran, y él sonríe levemente, haciendo un gesto con las manos para despedirse. Ah, habría preferido besarlo de nuevo, pero no se pudo. Y bueno, tendrá tiempo para hacerlo después. Y lo hará.

Tras entrar al auto, esperó a que Isa entrara a su casa para irse.

—

Dejó su ropa prolijamente doblada para lavarla al día siguiente. Después de prepararse para dormir, se acostó en su cama, y sacó su celular. El viaje de regreso a su mansión fue tranquilo, no había tráfico, y la noche era preciosa. Y no dejó de pensar en él, por lo que sonrió como bobo todo el rato.

Buscó entre sus contactos, encontrando a su Darling, y escribiendo el siguiente mensaje:

«Buenas noches, amor mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado este día. No puedo esperar a volver a verte, y hacer eso del lago de nuevo, una y otra vez.»  
Sonríe, imaginando que eso había causado que el menor se sonrojara al leerlo.

«Te escribo mañana. Te amo, que amanezcas bien.»

Hecho eso, se dio vuelta, tapándose, y durmiéndose al poco tiempo, con la misma sonrisa boba que había tenido todo el día tras ver a su amor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Es el primer Oneshot que escribo, así que perdón si hay errores de ortografía o de tiempos. Esto me tomó más de lo que debería... pero bueno, estoy orgullosa de cómo quedó.
> 
> Esto nació de un sueño que un amigo tuvo de dos personajes nuestros. Me pareció extremadamente adorable, así que decidí inmortalizarlo. ¿
> 
> Slu, no olvidé ni por un minuto tus mimitos. Sólo tardé porque quería darte algo bonito. ♥


End file.
